


Dancing (around the subject)

by Sa_forever



Series: Writetober 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: #Mood, Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2019, No Beta, Post-Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, We Die Like Men, writetober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: They've saved Jack, and the Doctor leads Rose to a better room for dancing.





	Dancing (around the subject)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used in constructing this ficlet:  
Moon  
Skin  
Shackled

He still feels light and _joyous_ as he takes Rose for another spin around the console room. (Finally, he'd gotten a bit better at something other than the jive.)

Jack had retired for the night just a few minutes ago, and an idea comes to the Doctor.

“I know the perfect place for a dance, now that we're done entertaining Mr. Harkness.”

“Oh yeah? Lead on Doctor.” Rose's eyes twinkle in response. He leads the way further into the TARDIS.

.-.

There are two moons in the sky and he draws her in to the room by their joined hands. He breathes in the air of possibilities. Everyone lives, and he even saved the conman Harkness. Anything is possible, even happiness.

The TARDIS plays a slower song than previously and the Doctor opens his arms for Rose. She smiles and comes in for a hug. Gathering her up in his arms, he starts to slowly sway to the music. Rose rests her head on his shoulder. The twilight illuminated by the two fake moons sets a relaxed atmosphere and he'd be content to dance with Rose Tyler for the next millennium.

But finally, the song winds down to a close and Rose lifts her head to look at him.

“Thank you Doctor. It's been a lovely night.”

Rose Tyler is beautiful in the double moonlight, and he holds her eyes wondering if she wishes the night to keep going too.

She leans in fractionally and he can practically smell the wistfulness. There's a moment of indecision, and then he's bowing his head, closer to her.

Their lips touch, Rose gasps, and he's deepening the kiss. Her lips taste like strawberry chapstick and _Rose_. Hands are tied up in hair and clothing, rooting them both to the other.

Eventually, they have to come up for air. Somewhere along the way he's engaged his respiratory bypass, and Rose is panting for breath, resting her head against his chest. She stifles a yawn and he grimaces ruefully. Even fantastic nights such as this must come to an end.

“Sounds like bedtime for Rose Tylers,” he smiles at her.

“Nah. I'm goo-” and she's interrupted by another yawn.

“C'mon, I'll walk you to your room.”

“Alright.”

(Now that the adrenaline has had time to wear off, she really is quite tired. Much as she'd love to keep kissing him, it'd probably be rude to yawn into his mouth.)

.-.

They're at her door. The Doctor caresses her cheek.

“G'night Rose Tyler, sweet dreams,” and he leans down for one last chaste kiss for the night.

When they part, she's beaming at him, and he forces his feet to turn and leave before he can't leave at all.

“Oh.” she sighs, and mutters about definitely having good dreams now.

His ears flush red; he can feel them.

.-.

There's a pang of misgiving. She's so beautiful and full of life... and he's so old and grumpy.

But his memory flashes back to her gorgeous smile before he left for the night...

.-.

After that, he can't quite bring himself to kiss her again, waiting to see if she initiates one first. It certainly doesn't help that _Captain_ Jack Harkness is there all the time, _flirting_.

.-.

She doesn't initiate, and his doubts grow. Maybe it was just a friendly kiss?

.-.

He definitely doesn't deserve her, and his hearts crack a bit when she pointedly says she invited Mickey to meet them at Cardiff, to bring her her _passport_.

She's pulling away, and maybe it's for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Depression can really mess with your self-worth. Even without the whole "killer of an entire species." It will definitely make you second guess a LOT.
> 
> Not sure how well this is written, but... well... #no beta #we die like men


End file.
